A Thousand Words
by xxWonderstruckxx
Summary: My name is Stevie Baskara. I'm only 16 years old and diagnosed with a rare condition of cancer. I've been fighting this cancer for years, but slowly losing. I only have enough energy to write this one letter with a thousand words, no more no less, to everyone I love and care about. These are my final words...Zevie, Grelson, Kaven I'm officially continuing this story with reactions
1. Stevie's Letter

**My name is Stevie Baskara. I'm only sixteen years old and diagnosed with a rare condition of cancer. I've been fighting this cancer for years, but slowly losing. I only have enough energy to write this one letter with a thousand words, no more no less, to everyone I love and care about. These are my final words:**

My name is Stevie Baskara. I'm only sixteen years old and diagnosed with a rare condition of cancer. I've been fighting this cancer for years, but slowly losing. I only have enough energy to write this one letter with a thousand words, no more no less, to everyone I love and care about. These are my final words:

To my mother and father, I want to say thank you for having me as your daughter. I'm sorry that I left you to live with Zander without telling you or saying goodbye. I had to follow my heart, and that was to be with the Zander and study music. I couldn't take the pressure to be someone I wasn't. I couldn't take having to be the perfect daughter who would've been a lawyer or doctor. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain throughout the years because of my choices. I wish I told you this sooner. Please understand that I was following my heart, not trying to hurt you guys. Don't worry, I forgive you too. I forgive you for all the mistakes you thought you made. You were only trying to protect me from the cruel world I had to face. I love you and always will, even when I'm gone.

To my best friend Kacey Simon, I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry I took Justin Cole away from you and ruined our friendship. I wish I can turn back the clocks and stop myself from having a secret relationship with Justin. Our friendship means more to me than the relationship between me and Justin. I was foolish and jealous that Zander was with Molly at the time. Our friendship also means more to me than Molly and her group of Perfs. I shouldn't have let Molly get to the both of us. We fell for her evil schemes. We let it tear our friendship apart, which was already hanging by a string. You deserve better and I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you that. Thank you for being there for me no matter what. Though you were always obsessed with getting back at Molly and having the best clothes, you are a true friend. I wish I could tell you that in person, but you won't answer my calls or texts.

To my best guy friends Kevin and Nelson, thank you for having my back through thick and thin. Although you're obsession with Furious Pigeons annoyed me, I still love you guys as brothers. Kevin, I'm sorry I never fulfilled my promise to get you with Kacey. I'm hope Kacey would read this part and go out with you. She deserves someone who truly cares about her, not the jocks and Perfy boys. Nelson, I'm sorry I broke you and Grace up because of my untrusting personality. I was being so stupid. I thought I was protecting you by driving her away from the band. I didn't know she quit being a Perf to be with you.

To Grace, I hope you see that Nelson is the perfect one of a kind guy for you. I ruined your relationship and I'm sorry. I was protective over Nelson and the band. I reacted because of my feelings and I should've thought before I took action. It was stupid to come between your beautiful and growing relationship. Also, I'm sorry I doubted you. Everything in my life was falling apart. I felt like I had to get rid of any threats that would break the band. Since you were a Perf, I felt like I had to get rid of you. I felt like you weren't worth Nelson's time because of your "stupidity". I'm truly sorry. I was wrong about you. You are a beautiful, independent, and smart girl worth Nelson's love. Don't hide your smartness just to be a Perf. Love yourself just the way you are.

Last but not least, to Zander, my one and only true love. There aren't enough words that would let me describe how much I love you and thank you. Thank you for being the shoulder to cry on and my closest best friend. You kept me together even though I was on the brink of falling apart. The thought of ever opening up to someone was distant. I was the unbeatable and unbreakable girl everyone knew. No one ever saw me cry. No one ever saw me break down. No one ever saw me scared. You were the only one who saw me at my weakest state. You brought me out of the darkness and into the light. Zander, you help me follow my dreams even though my parents disapproved. You made me feel loved and cared about. When I needed someone to listen to me, you were there. You would nod with understanding. If we wanted to be silent, we were silent. You gave me advice when I needed it. You encouraged me to do the impossible. I wish I could stay with you forever. Please, for me, move on. Don't forget me, but don't let lose yourself because of me. I want you to live a happy life, even if it's with someone else. I love you as big as the sky and beyond. I love you forever and always.

I love each and every one of you. I wish it didn't have to end like this. Cancer is such a brutal disease, especially the rare conditioned cancer. I wish you the best in life. Thank you, to all of you, for being a part of my life. We'll meet up again, but for now I'll be watching you in heaven.

My heart and body are shutting down. I'm getting sleepier with each word I write. I hear the beeping of the cardiograph begin to slow until it's an endless beep. I don't want to die now. I'm scared. But it's my time. I think it's time for me to end this letter. Goodbye for now.

Love,

Stevie


	2. As If Losing A Best Friend Wasn't Enough

Kacey's POV

I opened a bottle of sparkly pink nail polish from my nail polish drawer. I grabbed a handful of fluffy cotton balls and a bottle of pink nail polish remover. With my phone tucked away safely in my robe pocket, I carefully and slowly put on layers of nail polish on my left fingers nails. _I just need to get done with my right hand and I'll be ready for my big date with Damian Connell_, I thought.

Justin and I were trying to rekindle our relationship. After Stevie blew my perfect relationship with Justin, I had to find another perfect guy. Fortunately, Damian broke up with Molly a few days ago. It's my time for the rebound.

As soon as my nails dried, I walked to my dresser and gazed at the millions of clothes neatly organized by seasons. My eyes landed on the perfect fall dress. It was a shiny red dress that would match my adorable new black and white star high heels. The stars were attached to the strap of the shoes. My new silver star earrings would _totally_ match my high heels.

"No driving, no sleeping. Live it up like it's the weekend. When the DJ play the right song gonna drink, gonna party all night long," my ringtone sang. I started dancing to the snippet of Wiz Khalifa's "No Sleep" while walking to get my phone. The caller ID said "Stevie's Mom". _Weird_, I thought as I put on my dress and heels. I haven't talked to Stevie since the Justin Cole situation a few months ago. Although we were in the same band together, I completely ignored her, except to make comments about her bass playing and songwriting. Things haven't been the same ever since she decided to go behind my back and date Justin.

I wanted to ignore the call, but I couldn't. After all, it's not like it's Stevie calling. She stopped trying to talk to me a month into the fight. Hesitating to answer the phone, I finally tapped the answer button on my phone. I held my phone up to my ear and said, "Hello?"

"Hello Kacey, this is Stevie's mother," Stevie's mom said. She sounded like she was crying. "I think Stevie would have loved it if you came to the hospital."

"I don't know if you haven't noticed, but Stevie and I aren't friends anymore," I said.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Stevie was always with that boy. After she decided to live with him, we just lost that mother-daughter relationship we used to have."

"Why do you want me to come to the hospital?"

"She hasn't told you?" _Yet another secret she never told me_, I thought. "She has been suffering with a rare and serious condition of cancer."

If I had the voice to respond I would've said, "What? Stevie can't be suffering cancer. She's been perfectly fine! She's still that fearless and unbeatable girl we all knew." But my voice choked up. I couldn't speak. All I could think about was how Stevie had cancer and she never told me.

"Stevie probably didn't tell you because it was too much for her to handle. She's been fighting off cancer ever since she was seven years old. She overcame the cancer, but it return and even more aggressive. The doctors told me she may not…" Her mother's voice drifted off. I heard a small gasp through the other end of the phone. "This might be her last day alive." I reassured Kacey was alright. As I hung up the phone, I realized how much I wanted Stevie to be alright. I know I've said many mean things about Stevie, things that were exaggerated, but I didn't want her to _die_.

I grabbed my keys and rushed out of the house. Turning on the ignition to the car, I speed texted Nelson, Kevin, and Zander to go to the hospital. Nelson was probably with Kevin or Grace. In case I was wrong, I told Nelson to text Grace too.

There may have been the possibility of me running a few stop signs, but the risk of never seeing Stevie again was too much to care for the law. I can sell a few clothes to pay off whatever tickets I'll get anyways.

As the automatic door opened, I walked inside and headed towards the receptionist desk. A nurse who was wearing a teddy bear tiled shirt and pants was sitting in the front desk, typing away on her computer. I walked up to the front desk and said, "I'm here to see Stevie Baskara."

"Stevana Baskara is in room 163, third floor," she said without looking up. Stevie always hated being called Stevana. She thought it was too girly and weird.

I quickly paced myself to the elevator, passing by rooms of sick or injured people. I glanced into one room and immediately regretted it. A man was in a full body cast, trying to eat dinner. I grimaced at the sight of the poor man and kept walking. I pressed on the elevator button and waited for it to open. During my wait, I saw a kid being rolled down the hall in a gurney. They sped by me and towards the operation room. My stomach churned and I felt like throwing up. Ding! The elevator opened and I walked franticly into the small spaced elevator. I pressed another button and the elevator closed, leading me to the third floor.

Ding! The elevator rang as it came into a complete stop. The doors opened, allowing me to leave. My mind was racing about Stevie's condition while I was walking down the halls looking for room 163. _This is it_, I thought as I spotted a door labeled "Room 163 – Stevana Baskara" on printed paper. I opened the door to find Stevie lying on a hospital bed in a light blue hospital dress and her parents sitting by her side.

Her mom was wearing a white blouse and a pencil black shirt with black flats. Her dad was wearing a business suit. While Stevie's mom was bawling her eyes out, her dad was comforting her. He looked as if we wanted to burst out crying. The clickity clack of my high heels brought notice of my presence. They both looked up from their seats and gave me a polite smile. I smiled back and walked towards Stevie. Her eyes were fighting to stay open for as long as she could.

"Stevie's other best friends are coming," I said to Mr. and Mrs. Baskara. They nodded and stared blankly at Stevie. I held Stevie's hands in my grips. Why did I let a stupid guy destroy our friendship? Why didn't I just let it go?

Mr. and Mrs. Baskara excused themselves to find the doctor. I sat in the seat where Mr. Baskara was sitting. It would be complete silence if it wasn't for the cardiograph beeping, our breathing, and the injured and sick's groaning in pain.

What may seem like sitting in awkward silence for forever and a day, I finally decided to say something. "Stevie," I started, "I wish our friendship didn't die. I felt so angry with you, but I don't know why. It's not something new that I would get my heart broken by a friend. Molly did that all the time. She always got to the guy I liked, and I happened to be the one who always gets hurt. I felt like you going behind my back with Justin was like Molly going out with every guy I liked." Her eyes opened wider than they had a few minutes ago. She made a slight movement with her head, indicating that she was listening and she understood.

"I was such a jerk to you. Ignoring you, only talking to you to make fun of you, I was the worst best friend because of my own anger. It took me this long just to realize that I was being so foolish. I let a guy get into my head and break one of the best friendships I ever had. Why did I let it get to me? Why?" My eyes started to water, but I blinked away all my tears. Kacey Simon couldn't cry. She really can't cry. I've been used to holding back my tears every heart break and every disappointment. Tears ruin reputations. After I was kicked out of the Perfs, I still couldn't let myself cry. Just like Stevie, crying shows a sign of weakness. It's been a usual habit to fight off tears and fears.

Stevie smiled for a few seconds. Her smiled faded when she winced in pain. Her eyes closed forcefully. She opened her eyes again, refusing to let the pain close her eyes and shut her out of the world. "Nelson, Kevin, Grace, and Zander should be coming. I bet you really want to see them." Another small nod from Stevie. She rubbed her stomach and groaned. I wish she would just speak to me.

My voice turned hoarse as I whispered, "I'm so sorry, Stevie." Kacey Simon, the girl who would never cry in front of someone, finally broke down and cried.


	3. The Furious Pigeons Lose

Nelson's POV

"Yeah, I win again!" Grace cheered while jumping happily. Her grin spread across her face. She walked to me and hugged me. I hugged back, loving the moment. Kevin walked up to me with his pizza in hand and said, "Grace won you _again_ at air hockey?"

Kevin, Grace, and I were at Pizza Palooka to celebrate Grace's 4.0 GPA. After she was kicked out of the Perfs, she showed her smarter side. Grace may look pretty and dumb blonde on the outside, but on the inside she's the straight A book worm and gamer. She's in love with Furious Pigeons like Kevin and I. Also, she loves to read the longest novels like the Harry Potter series, the Twilight series, and The Hunger Games series.

Anyways, Kevin decided to go against Grace in air hockey while I go get me and Grace a pizza. I walked to our table and grabbed two slices of pizza, one for me and one for Grace. I plopped each cheesy pizza on a plate and walked back to the air hockey table. Grace was kicking Kevin's butt.

My phone vibrated from my pocket. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and checked the text. It was from Kacey.

"Meet me at the hospital with Kevin and Grace," I read out loud. Another text read, "Sign in and go to room 163, third floor." Kevin gave me a quizzical look. I shrugged and handed Grace her pizza.

Kevin felt his phone vibrate and took out his phone. He read aloud the same message I got. "I think we should go to the hospital _now_," Kevin said. We all grabbed the rest of the pizzas from our table and left. Kevin opened the door of his dad's car. Grace and I sat in the middle seat eating our pizzas. Kevin started the engine and started driving to the hospital.

Kevin's POV

My hands gripped firmly on the wheel. I was antsy in my chair. _Why did we need to go to the hospital?_ Nelson and Grace didn't bother to ask Kacey and I was driving. I reached over for my phone, but Nelson snatched it from my hands.

At the stop light, I turned around and glared at him. He gave me a long reminder about texting while driving. I rolled my eyes while Grace applauded him for remembering safety issues.

Once arriving at the hospital, we all got out of the car and ran to the lobby. Out of breath, I signed in our names and rushed to the elevator. I tapped my foot while pressing the button, waiting for an elevator.

Ding! The elevator door opened, revealing an injured patient on a wheelchair with a cast on her legs. She rolled out of the elevator with a pained look on her face. I took a few seconds to give sympathy towards her, then walked into the elevator. Grace and Nelson followed. I pressed the number three on the wall and the doors closed.

Ding! The elevator door opened. We walked to room 163 and saw Stevie lying on the hospital bed. Kacey was sitting next to her, wiping her tears away. Wait…tears? Since when did Kacey ever cry?

I put my hand on Kacey's back and calmed her down. Nelson dragged a chair from the other side of the room and sat in it. Grace remained standing next to Stevie, deeply in thought.

"Kacey, what happened to Stevie?" I asked gently.

"Stevie has cancer. A rare type of cancer. She might…" Her voice faded.

Nelson spoke up saying, "Why does it have to end this way?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry," Kacey said. She kept repeating the same phrase to Stevie. I looked at Stevie and felt sorrow.

Grace spoke up in a whispery tone. "What is Zander going to think when he hears this?" No one answered. We all knew what Zander's reaction would be. It was going to kill Zander the most.

Nelson's POV

I stared at Stevie. She looked paler than usual and lifeless. Her eyes were fighting the battle of sleeping. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Stevie. _This shouldn't end this way. No one deserves to die from cancer. Not Stevie. Definitely not Stevie. She should be alive and well. Not like this._

"There's nothing we can do?" Grace mumbled. I didn't respond. The cat got my tongue at the wrong time.

"No, the doctors said only a miracle can save her," Kacey answered. She smoothed out her dress. "Her parents were crying so hard that they had to take them to a private room."

"Isn't life supposed to have happy endings?" I asked. "What happened to finding true love and getting married? What happened to having kids of your own and having friends? This isn't the happily ever after." Everyone nodded. Stevie, on the other hand, groaned in pain. She used all her strength to sit up. Kacey gasped at the sight. She told us she hasn't moved since she got here. Stevie started panting and grabbed the cup of water off of the desk. She drank the water and remained sitting up.

"Nelson, do you remember level 100 on Furious Pigeons? How we never could get past that level because of the boss?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"This reminds me of level 100. You can always try beating the boss, but you keep losing. Stevie's trying to beat cancer, but she's losing." My voice felt choked up. I couldn't respond to the comparison because it was true.

**A/N I meant to update this story earlier, but I wanted to finish most of the chapters. A chapter a day keeps the readers awake :) Anyways the comparison between Furious Pigeons and Stevie kinda sucks. I was trying too hard on getting the Furious Pidgeons losing into the story :P Another chapter will be posted maybe tomorrow? Or maybe I can't wait that long and I'll post it today**


	4. Safe and Sound

Zander's POV

The sun was nearly lowering creating a beautiful sunset. Stevie and I always watched the sunset until the sky was pitch black. But today, Stevie wasn't around. Actually, it's been a week since Stevie had stepped foot in my house or even at school. She called and told me it was a bad cold, but I have a gut feeling that she isn't telling me the whole truth.

"But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find," my ringtone sang a sweet melody by Secondhand Serenade to my ears. I grabbed my ukulele that was leaning against my bed and shook out my phone. I dropped my phone in my uke during practice with the band. The band has been quite a mess since Stevie's sick. Kacey was showing up late and taking over the band. Kevin was falling asleep during practice due to lack of sleeping in school. Grace was distracting Nelson by just being there. She usually works on her homework silently while we practice. Every once in a while she would peek over the couch and watch us practice. We were falling apart without her. Stevie is the glue that brought us together. Without her, we wouldn't be a band at all. We would only be two gamers, an ex-Perf, and the new guy. Since practice, I forgot about getting my cell phone out of my uke until now. Catching my phone, I checked the text. A text appeared in my inbox from Kacey. It read, "Meet me at the hospital." Another text read, "Room 163, third floor."

Although I was confused, I got up from the couch and left the house. My parents took my car out to get fixed and they were using their car to go to and from work. The bus leading to the hospital already departed a few hours ago. There was only one option of transportation left: my bike. I got on my bike and pedaled my way to the hospital.

The sky had turned into a breathtaking purple by the time I arrived at the hospital. The lobby was mostly empty. A couple sat in a corner, reading a magazine. One woman was pregnant, while the man was sitting calmly in his seat. A few chairs down were a dad and his son. The son had a cast on. The dad was filling out something. Of course there was the secretary who sat in the lobby desk to let in visitors or call out appointments.

I signed in and walked to the elevator. Ding! The elevator opened. I let an elderly lady and her granddaughter exit. After they left, I walked into the elevator. A janitor walked into the same elevator as me. He pushed his mobile trashcan and mop with him inside. A young woman who was dressed in tennis uniform waltzed in. She held her phone to her ears and talked. The janitor pressed the second floor button. The door shut and the elevator moved upward.

Ding! The door opened. The janitor lugged his mobile trash can with him as they both left. I pressed the third floor button. The tennis woman pressed the fourth floor button. The door closed again and we both waited in silence. I slowly turned my head to look at the women. Her head was turned at the same time and our eyes locked. We shared an awkward glance as we slowly turned back around, staring at the steel doors. The door opened when it arrived at the third floor. I walked out of the elevator and watched it close from the corner of my eye.

_Room 163_, I thought while walking and searching for the right room. There were rooms full of injured and ill patients. Coughs, groans, and sneezing were all of the noises I heard while walking down the endless hall.

Finally I arrived at room 163. The door was wide open. Kacey, Nelson, Grace, and Kevin were already in the room, surrounding a body in bed. _Where's Stevie?_

Everyone looked up from the body and stared at me. They all had a devastated expression on their faces. Grace gasped at the sight of me. Kacey's eyes were pinkish and puffy and her nose was light red. Kevin and Nelson looked at each other with worried glances. They all parted to expose the body. Stevie.

I ran to the bed and stared at Stevie. Stevie's body was paler than normal. Her eyes looked lifeless. She lifted her head just enough to stare back. Her mouth opened, but no noise came.

My hand delicately ran through her hair until it reached her hand. I held her hand, not thinking for a second about letting go. I couldn't form words in my mouth. All I could think was what was happening and why. Will she survive? Is she okay? Kacey got up from her seat and gave it to me.

"Stevie," I finally managed to say. "What happened to you?"

She took a deep breath before saying in a hoarse tone, "I have a rare condition of cancer." Everyone's eyes were wide open when she spoke. "The doctors said I won't survive."

"She finally said something," Grace whispered.

I ignored her comment and continued. "How long have you had this cancer?"

"Since I was I was seven years old. We all thought the cancer left my body, but it came back and it's stronger." Her voice and body started to shake. She reached for her cup of water and drank the water before continuing. "I'm so sorry it had to end this way. My parents tried everything in their power to save me, but it's just too late."

I refuse to believe that the love of my life is going to die. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt a hand rub my back, but I didn't look. My eyes were closed, trying to take in what I had heard and seen. Stevie has cancer. She has a rare condition of cancer. There is no known cure yet. My baby is most likely going to die. She won't get to do so many things she wanted to do. She won't become the singer and songwriter she always dreamed of. All of her hard work gone to waste. Her countless days of fighting for what she believed in and never giving up are turning into dust. Most of all, our love is being separated by a cruel fate that can't be stopped. _Why?_

"Please don't go," I whispered. She looked at me with her innocent lifeless eyes. She bit her lower lip to hold back her tears. But watching me break down must have triggered her. Stevie started to cry, and we all know Stevie _never_ cries, even when the Perfs make fun of her or if scrapes her knee. She only cried in front of me a few times, but only me.

The cardiograph's beeping started to slow down. I looked up completely terrified. A devastated look was planted on everyone's face, including mine. We all knew what was going to happen next. The horrible event that would break each of us into a million pieces.

"Zander, I love you as big as the sky. Don't forget that." I leaned in and kissed her sweet lips one last time.

As we pulled away, I said, "Stevie, I love you as big as the sky and beyond. I love you more than bees love honey or squirrels love nuts. You're the strings to my ukulele, the love in my heart. I love you so much. I don't want you to go. Please, don't go, please." The cardiograph began to slow down even more. Stevie's parents walked into the room with her mother sobbing quietly. "Please don't leave me. Fight off the cancer. You have so much to live for. You have a whole dream set up because of your determination. There are so many things you have to try, so many adventures you will never experience if you don't fight it. I can't let you go. I can't let you die. Not now, not ever. Please stay strong."

"I wish I had more energy to tell you guys everything I wanted to say. Don't worry, I wrote it down a half an hour ago. I wrote it while my mom was on the phone with Kacey. It's somewhere here…" She coughed and continued. "Thank you for being my best friends. Thank you for being my parents. I love you guys, all of you, and I'll miss you." _Beep. Beep. Beep._ The cardiograph's heart rate slowed down more. "I guess this is goodbye."

Stevie looked around the room at each face one last time. Her lips curved into a smile before wincing in pain. The last of her tears streamed out of her eyes, leaving tear stains that she would not be able to wipe away herself. Her hands gripped my hands with all of her might. Stevie laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her quiet but beautiful voice started to sing a familiar song with the last bit of her strength.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

She stopped and closed her eyes, forever leaving her from this world. The cardiograph began to beep endlessly. Stevie was gone.

**Ok sorry this took long to post. Yesterday, I read the reviews and saw how everyone wanted to read Zander's reaction. I double checked everything and realized I barely put much effort into Zander's :P The story told more about what was happening than what Zander was thinking during this time. So I had to rewrite some things into it. It's more detailed than before :D  
The next chapter will come eventually. I'm working on it right now, but it will take some time. But i ****_will _****post before summer ends because I will never get back to the story if I don't.**


	5. Everything Changes

**Just responding to some reviews I got...**

**ZEVIELOVE: I swear your comment made me cry. I hope you stay strong through cancer. I hope so bad that they find a cure for cancer :3**

**xoBlingBaby: Your comment just made my day when you posted it :3 I would be doing the same thing ;D I hate how Stevie died too. As much as I LUV Zevie and want them together I just HAD to make her die for the story ;P**

**And to all you people who read this story and all the people who cried when reading this: THANK YOU. You made my day so much. You make me smile when I read the reviews 3 So enough talking. Here's the next chapter.**

Zander's POV

"That's it. She's gone," Kevin whispered. My beautiful love is gone. My eyes welled up with tears again. I will never be able to forget the moment I lost her.

"I think it's time for you guys to go," Stevie's dad said. "The doctors will come in any minute to take away Stevie's body." I looked at her dad carefully. If you just took a quick glance at him, he looked sad, but not depressed. It looked as if he was told he wouldn't have a vacation. Taking the time to inspect him, you would notice the tear stains on his cheek, the wrinkles on his forehead, and the expression in his eyes. The once strong man who would do anything to protect his daughter looked so miserable and broken.

I looked back at Stevie one last time. Below the empty cup was a neatly folded piece of paper. I took the paper and placed it in my pocket. Everyone walked out of the room except Stevie's mother and father. Once we were outside, I opened up the paper. It was the letter Stevie was talking about.

"Hey you guys, stop for a second." Everyone stopped and looked at me. "You know that letter Stevie was talking about?" Everyone nodded. "This is it."

"Read it Zander!" Kacey said as she wiped her eyes.

"My name is Stevie Baskara. I'm only sixteen years old and diagnosed with a rare condition of cancer. I've been fighting this cancer for years, but slowly losing. I only have enough energy to write this one letter with a thousand words, no more no less, to everyone I love and care about. These are my final words…" I continue to read the whole letter. Each word came to life. It felt as if Stevie was reading the letter to us. When I finished the letter, everyone, including me, was in tears. We all sat down on the sidewalk. A few moments of silence passed. Kacey finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe that I let a guy get in between my friendship with Stevie. What was I thinking? I was such a jerk. I regret all of it," Kacey said. She ran her hands through her hair and started twirling the ends of her hair.

"We all done things we regret, especially to Stevie. She made some mistakes too and she has forgiven us for all of our mistakes," Nelson added as he stared at the sky. "I should've told Stevie I forgive her. I hope she knows that." Another heartbreaking silence. The letter was comforting, yet shocking. I passed around the letter to each person. Each person held the paper delicately like a porcelain cup.

A small beeping noise pierced through everyone's ears. Grace let out a little shriek of surprise. Nelson pulled out his phone and checked the text. "My mom wants Grace, Kevin, and I to get going. I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow. Make sure to photocopy it for each of us to keep." Grace, Nelson, and Kevin started to get up and leave. Nelson faced Kacey and I. "Goodnight. Don't worry about this too much. I think Stevie would want us to move on." Nelson made his way to the car. They waved goodbye and disappeared behind the trees.

Once they were gone, Kacey whispered, "Stevie didn't deserve to die like this."

"I know." I mumbled. "If only we could cure cancer." Without another word, we both walked away to our separate cars. Kacey turned on her engine and left while I sat in the car, rereading the letter over and over again. _I miss you already._

When I got home, I let myself in and made copies of the letter before I would forget. I folded them neatly like Stevie had earlier and stuffed them into an envelope. I tried occupying myself, but everything reminded me of Stevie. Memories of Stevie flashed into my mind when I come across something she used. My ukulele reminded me of how I would always serenade her with a song. My room reminded me of the times she stayed over. Even the guest room brought too many memories. I lie in my bed under the covers. With the dim light of the alarm clock, I started crying myself to sleep.

The morning light shot through my eye lids. My eyes fluttered open. I yawned and stretched out my arms and legs. I completed my morning routine of showering, changing, eating, and brushing my teeth. Realizing I had an hour left before I should leave, I plopped down on the couch and watched TV. My mom rose out of bed and made herself coffee while my dad snored as loud as a bear's growl.

"Mom, where is my permission slip?" Hayden, my younger sister, asked. Mom told her it was sitting in her office. Hayden ran to my mom's office and grabbed her permission slip. She gave everyone a quick goodbye and left to the bus stop.

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want to," Mom suggested. Yesterday, she was home early and I had to explain what happened to Stevie. Dad came home when I was fast asleep. I'm sure Mom told Dad what happened.

"I want to go. In case Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, and Grace show up at school," I responded while flipping channels.

She sat next to me and gave me a hug. She rubbed my back and gave me a small peck on the forehead. Her business attire smelled like vanilla mint perfume. "If you want to go home early, just call me and I'll drop you off at home." I nodded and retrained myself from tearing up. Mom got up from the couch and got her coffee. I got up, grabbed my backpack, and left for school.

School wasn't supposed to be different from any other day. It wasn't supposed to be full of pictures that triggered sweet memories. It wasn't supposed to be a place full of teens, younger and older, who stared at me. I was supposed to go unnoticed by the Perfs, the girls who were taken, and guys. But today, the unusual stares crossed my eyes. As I walked, everyone became quiet. It was like I was the general and they were my army. I walked to my locker, put in the combination, and grabbed my books.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a picture of me and Stevie taped onto my locker door. We were on the swing set in the park. Stevie held my camera in one hand and formed half a heart with her other hand. My right arm was around her shoulders and my left hand was raised to form the other half of the heart. It took a few times to get the picture perfect. Both of our heads were inside the hand heart. On my left pinkie, it read, "I love you." Her right pinkie read, "As big as the sky." We got that phrase one day when I was out of town to visit my cousins across the country. Stevie was watching "An American Tail". We were on the phone while she was watching the part where Fieval, the mouse, was singing "Somewhere Out There". Stevie was bawling over the phone over the movie. She told me she cries during every cheesy movie, but always made sure no one is around or she would quickly covers up her tears. Then she told me she loved me as big as the sky. Our love would spans across any distance, even around the world or past every universe.

I smiled at the picture, not realizing that I took the picture off of the locker and held it. I gently ripped off the tape and put the picture in the front of my binder for all to see.

With my backpack on my left shoulder, I walked to my first class. Throughout the day, everyone kept staring at me, but no one spoke. Even the teachers showed sympathy by letting me by in class. They didn't ask me any questions, nor did they care if I didn't take notes. They would print out the notes from their lecture and let me have it.

At lunch, Kacey, Nelson, Kevin, and Grace barely spoke at all. We ate lunch in silence, feeling the awkwardness. There was the occasional "pass me the ketchup" or "do you have a napkin", but other than that there was no conversation. Before the lunch bell rang, the intercom turned on with an unbearably loud noise. People covered their ears and grunted when the screeching noise happened. The principal apologized and made a special announcement that everyone needs to report to the gym after lunch.

The gym was packed with every grade level in Brewster High. We found enough seats for the five of us and sat down. Principal Jameson stood at the podium organizing his note cards. He cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention, and started the assembly.

"We are here today to make a special announcement. I would have said this over the intercom, but the staff and I came to an agreement that we are better off giving this announcement to the entire school together. We are a family, a team…" My eyes started to shut as he started talking. Sometimes I just want to fall asleep when he makes announcements, but a teacher would snap me out of my sleepiness. "As you all know, a beloved junior has died recently." That one sentence woke me up. My head snapped up with full focus as he continued. "From what her parents told us, she died yesterday from cancer. She had a rare and serious condition of cancer. The doctors couldn't find a cure in time, therefore leading to her unfortunate death. In memory of her, we are creating a memorial for her. Everyone is invited to the funeral at St. Patrick's Funeral Home. Your homeroom teacher will inform you with more information regarding the funeral and memorial. We encourage everyone to participate in this remembrance our young student who fought cancer, but didn't survive. That is all."

I froze in place while everyone filed out of the gym. My vision became blurry for the first time in hours and I felt a pain rise in my chest. I blinked and felt warm tears rushing down my face. A hand started rubbing my back, trying to sooth me. I only cried harder because it reminded me of Stevie. She used to rub my back whenever I cried for her. The weight of someone's head landed on my shoulder, but I didn't bother to look who it was. I kept my head buried in my hands, crying my heart out.

I miss Stevie. And I can't live without her.

**K so I'm sorry I updated this so late. I blame school. And my laziness. And writer's block. I had this written a while ago (maybe since September), but I felt that some things could've changed. So I changed stuff. And it's finally posted :)  
I got some new stories coming :D A ton more HTR stories and two Christmas stories (one is with Justin Bieber since I did it two years in a row and another ZEVIE!)  
Last thing. Which story do you want me to post next? Don't worry, I still have to finish A Thousand Words too. IT'S NOT THE END! You have to wait and see ^_^ Anyways, I'm not done with the new stories, BUT I can start on them (whichever is picked the most). Here are the stories:  
1. As The Sun Rises (Zevie Story)  
2. Not Pretty Enough (Grace Story)  
3. Pop Princess (Zevie Story)  
4. Let's Make A Bet (Unofficial Title) (Zevie Story)  
5. Masquerade (Zevie Story)  
6. Molly Garfunkel: The Autobiography Of A Perf (Unofficial Title, Molly Story, I've been planning this story but never wrote it)**


	6. Funerals Full Of Memories

Zander's POV

The rows of white fold up chairs lined the small grass area. The faces of classmates and friends swarmed the area. I walked into area wearing my nice black button up shirt and slacks and found my seat in between Nelson and Kevin. Kacey was wearing a simple black dress with matching shoes and accessories. Nelson and Kevin wore similar clothes to mine. It's not like it mattered; the whole crowd wore black clothes. In the seats in front of us was Stevie's family. Each member was bawling their eyes out. I turned away, not wanting to watch anymore of the unbearable sadness they held for Stevie.

In the front stood a blown up picture of Stevie's school picture. Staring at her picture made me realized how much I wanted Stevie to be here right now. Except that will never happen.

My eyes landed on the heart stopping item in the front: the coffin. It was a simple, black coffin. Inside the coffin was Stevie. I held my breath as I stared at her motionless body. She wore her favorite combat boots and green dress that she wore at a dance. Her hair fell neatly down to her shoulders. She had on a very faint amount of makeup, probably since after the service, it wouldn't matter how much makeup she wore.

The preacher walked up to the podium next to the coffin. The tree in the background swayed to the silence as the preacher began his small speech. "In loving memory of Stevie Baskara…"

Kacey's POV

"…we share remembrance to a lovely girl who changed the lives of others," the preacher said. The preacher continued to talk about the life Stevie had. I drifted off into a daydream of how Stevie changed my life.

It feels as if it was only yesterday that Zander had convinced Gravity 4 to accept me as the new member of the band. They changed the band name to Gravity 5 and made me their lead singer. Everyone in the band had their ups and downs, but we all stuck together. We were like the three musketeers, except five of us. As I grew with the band, I also became best friends with Stevie.

Stevie and I have been through a lot. We've been through boy troubles, band arguments, even sneaking into a Cee Lo Green concert with the rest of the band! All those moments are so special to be, but I broke a friendship over a relationship.

The moment I read the letter, I felt instant guilt wash over me. I blew it. I truly blew it with Stevie. As much as I could apologize, I could never take back the times I ignored her and gave her rude remarks. I can't take back all the words I've said. Everything done stays in place. Everything I did to her was the worst mistake I have ever made. I made her feel horrible about what she did, even though she constantly apologized. The worst mistake I've made was not forgiving her earlier.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Besides that fact that Stevie died in front of my eyes, I couldn't stop thinking about how foolish I was. I was a terrible to her. She didn't to deserve to die like this.

I curled up into my bed and cried myself to sleep. The thoughts kept me awake the whole night. It was like my mind wanted me to remember the stupid things I did to her. Even in my dreams, I was haunted by the memories of me treating her badly, even before I was accepted into Gravity 5.

"Now a few words from her family," ended the preacher. He stepped away from the podium, letting Mr. and Mrs. Baskara have the spotlight. Watching them walk up to the front with pained expressions, the only thing I could think about was that this wasn't fair.

Nelson's POV

Mr. and Mrs. Baskara went to the back of the podium, ready to tell the speech they weren't ready to say. A brief moment of silence covered a vast majority of the distance. Not a single car or leaf was heard. Mr. Baskara took a deep breath and began the speech.

"This isn't supposed to happen. Every parent expects their child to live on while they die. The parents are supposed to die first, then their child when it comes their time. Stevie…if only she had one more chance to live…" Mr. Baskara brushed his hand through his hair. I stared out into the sky. Maybe Stevie was watching us now, just like she was watching over me every day.

Stevie took my hand and led me out of the band room, away from Grace. I stared at her in bewilderment. Stevie had pulled Grace away before she got to kiss me. What is wrong with Stevie today?

"What is wrong with you Stevie? Grace was just about to kiss me!" I yelled. Stevie flinched, but put on her serious face.

"I don't want you to hang out with her. She's bad news." Stevie held onto my arm. Her grip got tighter as she mentioned anything about Grace.

"Would you get over it? Grace _quit_ being a part of the Perfs just to be with me! Why are you so overprotective over me?"

"I know her type. She's going to dump you to the ground just like every other Perf."

"Why don't you understand that she's not part of the Perfs anymore? She _quit_, Stevie. Grace is just another ordinary girl," I stared at her, waiting for her to answer. She let go of my arm and clenched her fists. I backed away from her, ready for her to blow. Instead, her fists unclenched. Her head fell and her shoulders slumped. This wasn't the Stevie we all knew. This person was someone else, someone weaker. She pivoted and walked away, grumbling under her breath.

Stevie continued to break Grace. She ignored her or dropped little insults. As weeks progressed, Grace began to fear hanging around the band. She would always check to make sure no one was around when we were together. Grace would text me once I texted her that I was alone to make sure Stevie wasn't watching. I tried reasoning with Grace that it was stupid doing this, that we should live our relationship no matter what Stevie says. But Grace, being paranoid and careful, told me it was for the best.

We were probably five weeks into our quiet relationship. Grace began to distant from the band, including me. We barely talked to each other every week, much less see each other. Grace hung out with new friends, avoiding the band and the Perfs while I was with Kevin and my Furious Pidgins game. Stevie continued to be very vigilant when I was around Grace. She kept her eyes on me like a hungry pack of wolves. At the end of the week, Grace asked me to come to her house for a talk.

I biked to Grace's house after band practice. Stevie rode with Zander home so I knew I was alone. I parked my bike next to her garage and rang the doorbell. Grace peeked open the door and let me in. I slipped inside her warm house. Grace's grey tabby cat, Fluffy, jumped off the couch and landed safely on the ground. She walked up to me with her kind green eyes and flaunted her tail. I leaned down to pet her soft coat of fur.

Grace laid her delicate hand on my shoulder. I shot up from the cat and stared at her. Grace opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed it as if what she was about to say would hurt me. Her eyes were filled with a mix of fear and sadness. She didn't need to say anything; her expressions showed everything.

"A few weeks ago, I was proud to call you my boyfriend. I gave up being a Perf for you. Unfortunately, there has been one little problem," She began. "You know what the problem is."

"I know and I'm sorry. I told her to quit being so overprotective over me, but she won't listen. I've tried everything!" My voice began to falter. Was I really trying everything to keep her away from our relationship?

"I'm sorry Nelson. These five weeks have been great but—"

"Grace, please don't do this. Please don't do thing Grace," I implored, trying to change her mind.

Grace raised her hand to her mouth, letting her sleeves cover her beautiful lips. "Nelson…we're done." I stood in front of her with ragged breaths. My world spun upside down. The moment I feared would happen happened. Grace opened the door and led me out of her house for the last time.

It was a couple weeks later when Grace and I finally hung out together as friends. It broke my heart hanging out with her and knowing I'm not hers. I couldn't get over her. I tried finding new girls to date (with the obvious notation that those girls were out of my league). No one could compare to the beauty and kindness Grace has shown towards me.

The night I read the letter Stevie wrote, my mind immediately flashed back to those days. All night, I sat on my desk and thought about what she'd done. Am I supposed to forgive her or am I supposed to hold the grudge? I slid out a piece of binder paper and wrote down everything I was thinking. I wrote about Stevie intervening with my new relationship. I wrote about the break up and Grace friendzoning me. But as hours passed, I realized I had to forgive her. I looked up at the dark sky through my window. _I forgive you Stevie._

"Nelson, do you have my notecards for my speech?" Kacey asked. I snapped out of my haze and reached into my pocket and slipped out her notecards. Kacey took the cards and got ready to go up and talk next.

Grace's POV

Mr. and Mrs. Baskara walked away from the podium, both in tears. The family waited for them to sit down so they can pile them with sympathetic hugs. I gripped my black Gucci purse as I watched Kacey walk to the podium notecards in hand. A tiny smile crept upon my face. Even in the middle of a funeral, she manages to make herself look good.

Kacey took a deep breath and began, "Stevie Baskara was known to be the strongest girl in school. Not only was the only one who could take a punch in the face, but she was also the girl who never cried in front of people. She never let her guard down. This girl was more to me than the girl in my band. She's more to me than the girl I got mad at over a stupid relationship. Stevie was my best friend."

There was something about Stevie that I never really got. Stevie had been constantly insulted. She's been told almost anything creatively horrible any bully can come up with, but she never cried. She never showed a tinge of hurt, not even when she was shoved to the ground. Her face showed annoyance, sometimes even anger, but never a hurt expression.

Despite her anger towards me, I always admired her. She was the girl I wanted to be. She was the girl who could take hits without giving up. Stevie was as tough as steel and as beautiful as a teen model off of the cover of a magazine. While I have to spend an hour to look my best as a Perf, Stevie only has to take five or ten minutes to look good. Most of all, I admired Stevie for her kindness. There was the one moment before Nelson and I dated when Stevie showed her softer side.

It was a nice sunny Tuesday afternoon. Molly and I were eating at our usual table with the rest of the Perfs. Of course, I was looking picture perfect while Molly looked unbelievably gorgeous. Molly barked orders to the rest of the Perfs about our next performance. I sat quietly, staring at the back of Nelson's head.

"Grace, what are you doing?" Molly asked as she got up from her seat.

"Oh nothing," I replied. Maybe Molly hadn't noticed me staring at Nelson.

I was wrong. "Grace, stop staring at Nelson. Remember you are a Perf, not a geek like him. He is not worth your time. Now get up. It's time to go to the bathroom." I shook my head in refusal. _If Molly won't accept that I like Nelson, I won't do anything with her._

"Grace, get up _now_," Molly stipulated. There was a nuance in the tone of her voice that was something I only heard her use on Kacey. The bitterness, anger, and disappointment in her voice almost made me fall back on my knees for her approval. Almost. I remained seated. Molly wasn't going to accept Nelson; therefore I shouldn't listen to her.

Molly tried pulling me off the seat, but I only squirmed out of her grip and screamed. I was making an embarrassing scene that would headline the school newspaper, but I didn't care. Molly should've seen this coming.

"Stop being the stupid and obnoxious Grace people burden and be normal for a change." She stopped abruptly in her pulling. Her mouth began to open, but shut immediately. The whole lunch area was dead silent. I felt light headed from her words. I bristled from the table and left as if nothing had happened, passing through the throng of people crowded to see the spectacle. Molly raced after me, but I continued to pretend like nothing was wrong. _I'm fabulous Grace. I'm second in command as a Perf. Having beauty means having to endure the pain. There is no need for tears._

I repeated the same phrases over and over in my head. I wanted to believe that everything will be fine. After outrunning Molly around the school, I stopped into the only bathroom where no one was occupying. I slipped into an empty stall and put on my headphones. I turned on a random sad song to comfort me. The graffiti on the stall began to blur. My tears smeared my mascara. The black makeup ran down my face and onto my sweater (which luckily was black). My blonde, wavy hair drooped down on my shoulders. Nothing seemed right anymore.

I heard the knock knocking of the stall door. I froze in place, hoping that no one would see me like this. The number one Perf rule was to never show anyone you are weak. That means no crying, no breaking down, no freaking out. As a Perf, you can't indicate any signs of being inferior to those who are supposed to be inferior to you.

"Please come out. I won't bite." The voice was vaguely familiar. I've heard her voice before.

"What do you want from me?" I asked through the stall with as much confidence I can stir.

"I saw what happened in the lunch area. Do you want to talk about it?" I thought about it. Did I really want to tell someone I don't know at the moment something as personal and public as this? What if the person told the whole school? The possibilities ran through my mind like a fast forwarding movie. It paused on one simple option that though may be risky; it seemed to be the only easy option.

I opened the stall just a crack. Enough so I could be able to see through it with one eye and the other person would barely notice the crack. The mystery person was…Stevie.

It was now or never. I closed the door again and explained to her everything. I explained to her why I rebelled against Molly. I described to her how I felt when Molly insulted me. In the moment, I told her about how I felt about Molly once I became a Perf. It's amazing how much I spilled to Stevie despite the fact that I barely knew her.

It was that day when I realized how much I admired her. Every day, I'm reminded that Stevie is the girl I wanted to be. I'd rather be like Stevie than the Perf girl I was. The girl Stevie had been was the true Stevie while I'm stuck inside the fake Grace. The Grace that I had been had to put a mask over her true self to become a Perf. It became no surprise when I broke down after Stevie died and reading the letter. Stevie saved my life, and I was never able to tell her that.

Kevin's POV

The world looked so bleak at the moment. Everyone was crying, including me. The rest of Gravity 5 gave their speeches about Stevie. The most touching being Zander's speech.

Kacey walked up to the front again to sing the final song before the final farewell. She walked up with her guitar and sat on a wooden chair. Even in the midst of a funeral, I seem to check out Kacey. It was no wonder she was a Perf!

She strummed on her guitar and began to sing the final song Stevie had sung. My mind flashbacked to the events leading up to her death, letter, and funeral. I was in indescribable pain watching Stevie as she died in front of our undead eyes. The letter brought me to tears.

Stevie and I were on good terms. In fact, I'm pretty sure Zander and I were the only ones on her good side. It was another day I was gazing at Kacey as if she was an angel sent from above. Gravity 5 noticed how much I stared at Kacey day to day.

"Earth to Kevin!" Zander waved his hands over my view. "You should ask Kacey out already."

"I can't ask her out. She's going to reject me. She's beautiful while I'm this." I gestured to my appearance. Zander rolled his eyes.

"Maybe Stevie can do something about that." He looked at Stevie with pleading eyes. Stevie looked at him with a death stare. Both shared a conversation only they would know.

It looked like Zander had won because Stevie said, "I'll put in a good word in for you."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." I cheered in delight and did a silly dance. From that day on, Stevie tried to get Kacey to go out with me. She complimented me, exaggerating few words to emphasis my accomplishments. Yet Kacey didn't take to account any of the words being said. It was up until the huge argument when Stevie had inadvertently ended her promise. She didn't need to tell me that. The way she's been acting showed it all.

In the end, it didn't matter if Kacey asked me out or not. I didn't expect Kacey to like me back. I was fine daydreaming about Kacey becoming mine. All that mattered now was that Stevie cared about me.

* * *

**Hey Rockers! Sorry this is updated a month or two later. I've been working on this story for a month and finally finished it! There's one last small chapter to end things.  
Anyways, while reediting everything, I came across the biggest conundrums of this story. One fixed, other only fixed on the official edited document I have. First, I did not add the big reactions to the letter. So problem solved it's in this chapter. Second, in one of the chapters, I said Zander rode to the hospital by bike, but in the next chapter he left in a car :O So I fixed in on my word document but left it alone on fanfic.  
I promise I'll update the story in a few days. Leave the big suspense. Don't forget to leave a comment that will make me tear up (in a good way of course) :D 3**


	7. Yellow Roses Were Always Her Favorite

**This it it. Final chapter :'( Just a few review answering before I let you read.**

**Vamplove218: Suprising ending ;) Zevie kinda happened. It shows an undying love kind of thing.  
LunarEclipse22428: Awwwww thank you :) I miss How To Rock so much. At least it had a decent ending.**

Zander's POV

Kacey sang a beautiful acoustic version of Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. The crowd applauded after her performance. Kacey dragged the chair to the side and sat back down. Once again, the preacher walked to the front to speak. The preacher spoke a prayer for Stevie, her family, her friends, and everyone affected by her death. The people bowed their heads in unison as he spoke the word of God over us. Tears streamed down my face. _It's almost over. My love will be officially gone._

The preacher dismissed the people to get up and bid their goodbyes with a single rose. The back of the rows walked in first so Gravity 5 and her family could bid the last goodbyes. Each person held a single yellow rose between their fingers. One by one, the people dropped in the stunning rose.

The number of people left decreased by the minute. Two, three, four minutes flew by until it reached the second row. Gravity 5 stood up and walked in a line to the coffin. Grace threw in the rose, then Nelson and Kevin and Kacey. I stood before the coffin with the last few roses to throw in. I smelled the freshly picked rose. Instead of dropping it into the pile, I wove the rose into her hair. I ran my hand through her hair and face one last time before walking away with the group.

The coffin finally closed, enclosing Stevie and the roses within it. The coffin and carefully lowered into the ditch and buried. Gravity 5 helped the family fold up the chairs and took it back to the funeral house's storage room.

As we were about to leave, Molly Garfunkel blocked our path. She wore a plain black dress. Her eyes filled with condolence.

"I'm sorry this happened," Molly whispered. She looked down at the ground, her hands behind her back.

"This isn't your fault. It just happened," I said.

"I know, but it feels like it was my fault. I teased her. I pushed her down. I bullied her. And if I knew she was going to die, I would've apologized. So I'm sorry." And just like that, she walked away without another word.

Silently, we walked out of the room. My hair danced to the cool breeze. I breathed in the atmosphere. Two former Perfs, two gamers, and the new guy parted ways. It was time to face the facts. _This is goodbye for now._

Stevie's POV

Zander, Nelson, Grace, Kevin, and Kacey headed towards different directions. They reached their separate cars and disappeared down the endless streets. I waved to them before I got up from the fluffy cloud in my simple white gown. I left the gap of the cloud open to bring sunlight to their day. With my glowing halo and small feathery wings, I walked barefooted in the clouds. This isn't the official goodbye. This is only the beginning.

* * *

**Wow, I remember this just being a one chapter one-shot. Something I wrote because I was watching the movie A Thousand Words (which was totes funny). I didn't expect it to be a seven chapter story with the most amazing, heartfelt reviews in the history of the world. Thank you to everyone who read this story. And especially to the people who reviewed. It makes me so happy reading the reviews.**

**Future stories to come from me! Coming up...  
Three (or two) Christmas stories! Austin and Ally, Zevie, and maybe (if I feel like it) a Justin Bieber.  
More stories! Some short, some full length stories!**


End file.
